


Ghost of Christmas Past

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [42]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Very long, Voyeurism, character development type blah, slight - Freeform, the grinch references!, you know me and this series by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is visited by the ghost of Christmas past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Christmas Past

"Do you like it?" Chase beamed as House stepped into his house in the early evening on Christmas Eve. He looked around his apartment with poorly concealed horror. House _never_ did decorations, but Chase had put up a tree, already decorated, tinsel looped around the ceiling, snow globes and very sweet apple pie sauntered through the apartment. Chase had done this in the space of a day.

House's eyes lingered on the presents under the tree. They must all be for him, they were wrapped expertly in shiny silver and gold wrapping "I didn't get you anything." He said finally.

Chase seemed unperturbed. He shrugged, leaping forward, a stupid grin still glittering his stupid face. "That doesn't matter," he shrugged flippantly, honestly " _Do you like it?"_ Chase's yearning for validation was always a turn on, but now, it just made House's stomach twist uncomfortably. Because this...this was _too familiar._ It was like...they were a proper couple, and it unnerved House gratefully. And like he always did when commitment came looming, he ran.

"I think you should go, Chase."

Chase looks up at him innocently, still smiling "Why? It's Christmas Eve! The Grinch is on! I love the Grinch-"

"Then watch it at your own apartment!" He snaps, and almost regrets it because Chase flinches as though he's been slapped. House sighs, massaging his temples. And then, more softly; "Go home, Chase. I...I want to break this off." Chase stares at him, opens his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut again. He hugs himself and House almost groans at the sight of him. Chase is in his boxers, and one of House's shirts, that hangs too low on his waist, his long hair tucked behind his ears to the nape of his neck, blue eyes shining like the fairy lights around the television.

"What did..." his voice is choked "What did I do?"

 _Damn._ "You're...everything I don't want. Anyway, I've got a hooker coming over in a few minutes." House lied through gritted teeth "Just..." he pointed his cane at the door, and Chase swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he whispered hoarsely, chest constricting "I'm just...gonna get dressed," he whispered, turning for the bedroom. He was out in record time, in an ugly plaid shirt and jeans, leather jacket and satchel on his shoulders. His eyes glistened with tears but he refused to cry. "Alright then," he whispered "I'll uh...see you after the h-holidays,"

House doesn't even say goodbye.

 

But that night, something strange happens.

 

House wakes up, an ominous moaning sending him sitting upright, he looks around, perhaps for Wilson and another one of his stupid pranks, but freezes when he sees a ghost, that's right, _a ghost,_ all silvery grey and floating there. She's beautiful, looks a little like Amber, but not quite. She's smirking at him though, classic Amber. "What am I, Scrooge?"

"Could be." She shrugs "Act like him enough times."

House shivers at the strange breeze "Okay, so what are you?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

House stiffened, before shaking his head and lying back down, pulling the blankets up "Um, thanks, but no thanks. I've already lived my past, and I like to leave it where it is, the past. Come back next year though, I might change my mind," he glances surreptitiously at his bottle of Vicodin, to see if he's overdosed, the most worrying thing, is that he hasn't.

His blankets are flung off him, and the ghosts eyes are amused. "We're not going into _your_ past, House, not even I wanna relive that kind of confusion, we're going into Robert Chase's past. Come on," House hauls himself up, taking the ghosts hands, and the world flashes white, before coming into colour again.

 

_9 MONTH OLD CHASE_

House figures he and the ghost are invisible, otherwise Rowan and Maria would be freaking out. But as it is, they only fawn over the little blond baby who's giggling at the kitchen table from his high chair. House is a little miffed at the perfect display of a happy family. Maria, beautiful blonde hair, a model like body, sparkling blue eyes, is laughing, cutting into her steak a la poivre that the maid has prepared, Rowan Chase is young, just a little rotund, and with light brown hair, thick and luscious, as he sips red wine.

"Why bring me here?" House snaps towards the Ghost of Christmas Past "Everything looks just peachy, what lesson is this teaching me?"

The pretty ghost ignores him, watching as the baby Chase picks up a piece of banana and eats it happily, little legs kicking. House is agitated, he turns away from the scene.

"Next." He orders.

And the world turns white.

 

_5 YEAR OLD CHASE_

He's kind of adorable, House realises, the two of them are standing in what has to be Chase's bedroom, if all the cowboy and motorcar posters are anything to go by, and a tiny, skinny, but adorable 5 year old with spikey blond hair, in his matching blue pyjamas, he's lying in bed, while his father reads 'Where the Wild Things Are'. Chase is snuggled into his father's side, looking content and in awe.

When Rowan's phone rings.

"Ah, sorry trooper," Rowan mutters, kissing Chase's forehead, accent heavy, he stands, taking out his phone "Daddy's got to take this, alright?" Chase nods, watching his dad leave.

He waits for half an hour.

House watches, eyes pitying, before the tiny boy seems to realise that gazing hopefully at his door, isn't bringing his daddy back. So, Chase surprises the morose doctor. He picks the book up, and sets about finishing it himself. He stumbles over certain words, but when he gets to the last page, he beams, proud of himself. He tucks himself in, turns off his lamp, and goes to sleep.

"Okay," House nods "So he's getting interesting. Independent. So?"

The ghost sighs. "Will anything get to you?" She mutters, taking House's hand again, and the world flashes white.

 

_10 YEAR OLD CHASE_

"You can't!" Chase pleads, tugging at his father's hands, tears streaming down his face "You can't leave us! You can't! _Dad!"_

Rowan Chase presses his forehead against the cold glass of the front door, his suitcases by his feet, packed. "Robbie," he whispers softly, shaking his head "Stop this. Come with me."

"Dad," the boy was of average height, a little let thin, but still pretty lean, dressed in a white polo shirt, and beige trousers, his nose has a red strip across it, a sunburn. "She needs us-"

Rowan turns around, one hand firm on Chase's shoulder, and Chase's hair is _long,_ almost girly, it reaches the top of his shoulders, thin and whispy. He looks awkward. "Robbie," he says again "I can't deal with her. Maybe she'll get better on her own."

Chase looks anguished " _You're a doctor."_ He tries again "If you can't fix h-"

Rowan kisses his sons forehead, opens the door, picks up his suitcase and walks away. The 10 year old boy watches with wet eyes as the car pulls out of the mansion's driveway. He turns slowly, to see his mother, still beautiful, slumped over the kitchen table, half a bottle of scotch in her fumbled grip. She stinks. Chase stares at her, and wipes his tears roughly away. He clears his throat, and Maria looks up at him. It's silent for a long moment, before she says. "You look nothing like your father."

Chase kicks at one of the kitchen chairs and it falls to the ground with a satisfying crack. "Lucky for you." He snarls.

House and the ghost stare, and House watches Chase run upstairs. He can hear the crying. He turns to Maria expectantly, wanting to see her run upstairs and comfort her son, instead, he sees her pass out. His shoulders slump a little in disappointment. He's grateful when everything fades away.

 

_15 YEAR OLD CHASE_

Is amazing.

House watches with poorly concealed awe at the slumbering teen, Chase is tall, lightly toned, with sizzling sun kissed skin, and mercifully, he sleeps shirtless. He's had his hair cut, and this hairstyle is familiar, it's shorter, but still long, to the nape of his neck now, it looks like it did when he first started his fellowship. His room is clean, a few cds scattered around, but there's not even a spec of dust.

At 6:00am, his alarm rings.

Chase sits up with a small gasp, before shutting off his alarm with a small groan. He starts tugging off his clothes, and the ghost tries to turn House around, but the old doctor just laughs "No way, you drag me back here, I'm not missing the show," and he follows the teenager to the luxuriously large bathroom. The ghost graciously stays in Chase's bedroom, but House is content exactly where he is.

He watches his much younger than normal boyfriend, step blissfully naked into the shower, the water's automatically hot and the young Australian sighs a little, head tipping back to relish the high pressure droplets. He washes his hair quickly, and then, much to House's joy, one hand snakes down to his dick. He seems almost...guilty. Which is weird. But House doesn't care, because he's watching his _15 year old boyfriend bring himself off_ and how often can he say that? Chase has his arm flat against the wall, forehead resting against his arm, other hand moving swiftly on his already hard (ah the joys of youth) and leaking member. His eyes are shut, dark eyelashes contrasting beautifully against the soft skin of his cheek.

The water beats down on him, and his lips part in an inaudible sigh, hips stuttering in their otherwise smooth rhythm. House bites back a groan, before realising he doesn't have too. He wonders why he's never made Chase jerk himself off before, the sight is _breath taking._ And then House stiffens (and not in the good way) when he realises why. He's selfish. He only ever orders Chase to get on his knees, and suck him off, or to bend over. He's _never_ sucked Chase off. The teenager comes, biting into his arm, before finishing up. He ducks out, drying himself quickly, before rushing back to his bedroom.

He gets dressed quickly, into grey school trousers and a crisp white school shirt, he then sits in front of the mirror, House thinks he's about to fuss over his hair, but then he sees the blond taking out his bible, in which his rosary beads, a beautiful dusty pink and gold, are tucked away safely, the 15 beads are draped over Chase's hands, and he whispers, eyes closed, and House is struck by the devotion. That's right, Chase had been very religious. 'Pope Vius V', is the only word House can distinguish, but then Chase is leaping up, grabbing a silver necklace from his bedside, it's long, and thin, but it glitters like the lining of clouds to optimists, he loops it over his head, the cross glints against his chest, and the time travelling pair follow him.

He runs downstairs, hugging one of the maids, a large woman who kisses his forehead and hands him a croissant and some halved strawberries. He eats them quickly, before taking a plastic container from the fridge, it's of the homemade pasta that the maid made last night.

Then then runs upstairs, and slows down, approaching his mothers room cautiously, he taps on the door, and then pushes it open gently. "Mom?" He whispered, the light creeping in through the door "You awake?"

"Hm?" Maria makes a small hum, opening her eyes, she reeks of alcohol, and it's clear that Chase isn't surprised. She smiles when she sees him, and it's almost ironic at how she's still so beautiful. "Oh honey, come to mommy," she pats her side and Chase moves accordingly, sitting at her side, he frowns at her

"Where were you last night, mom? I called you,"

"I was out with the girls," she shrugs "You know how it is sweetheart," she takes in his attire, smiling "You ready for school?" He nods "Good, that's good, you make me very proud darling."

It's hard for that to mean anything when the words are still a little slurred.

House and the ghost follow Chase as he walks to school, he has a rather nice route, walking along the beach, satchel thumping evenly against his thigh, and finishing another croissant. He starts running when he spots two figures up ahead, House and the ghost don't need to run, they seem to hover, racing right behind him.

One of the figures it a pretty girl, with long blonde hair, she drapes herself over Chase, and kisses his cheek, Chase wraps an arm around her face. "G'day beautiful," he murmurs, and the other boy rolls his eyes. He's larger than Chase, but obviously one of those incredibly kind people, Chase high fives him, and the three of them walk to school together, joking and laughing. Chase almost seems normal.

But then the large boy asks Chase to come over after school, a huge surfing party, Chase would be a hit, and the young blond squirms uncomfortably. "Sorry mate," he sighs "My mom...you know, she's over protective."

But when Chase gets home, his mother is passed out stone cold on the floor. Chase rushes to her, shifts her into the recovery position, leaves a bucket by her head, and collapses onto a chair by the kitchen counter. He rests his head in his hands for a moment, before reaching forward for the mail. None of it's addressed to him, but unfortunately the recipient is half dead. He reads through taxes and mortgage statements, through loans and interest, before taking out a note book, and a check book, and House realises rather dumbly, that Chase is in charge of all the money.

It lasts _5 hours._ Chase writing cheques, mailing letters, sorting out mortgage statements and checking the bank balance. And after he's done, he lifts his school bag onto the table, and starts with his homework.

Two hours later, he finishes, exhausted, and stumbles over to the living room, content to just relax and watch a little television, but 10 minutes later, Maria's waking up, and she's _angry,_ and sore, and hung over, and she's slapping Chase across the face, and dragging him to his father's old study, and locking him in there.

"Mom! Mom _please!"_ Chase calls, banging on the door, the ghost and House are inside with him, but they don't know if the mother outside, these walls, unlike at work, aren't glass. "Mom, I'm tired!" It does anything, and Chase sighs, he doesn't know why he's surprised at this, this happens at least twice a week. He doesn't like being in his fathers old study, it just reminds him. He trails his fingers over the well-worn medical books, and picks one out, he's read everything in here twice, but this one's his favourite, on bizarre cases his dad solved. He gets comfortable in the chair, kicks his legs up onto the desk, and reads, till he falls asleep.

A few hours later, the doors unlocked by the butler, a strong, but rapidly aging man. He sighs at what he sees, clearing away the book, and carrying the slumbering teen back to his room.

"He's alone, House," the ghost whispers, shaking her head "And he's been alone for a very long time. Maybe even longer than you."

House can say nothing. But that doesn't seem to matter, because that familiar whiteness is back.

 

_17 YEAR OLD CHASE_

He finally looks happy.

Chase, in the seminary, the black robes hang off him perfectly, the silver chain around his neck, the rosary beads in his hands, golden angel hair smoothed down, as he follows the priest. "Robbie," the old man nods "The seminary want to move your priesthood training to next month. Because you've taken to it so well. I realise you've only been a member of the Seminary for a year, ever since your mothers death, but-"

"Father Mcguinely," Chase cuts him off, a beautiful smile on his face " _I'd love too,"_

If House didn't know any better, he would have bet a million dollars, that Chase would stay in the Seminary.

 

_20 YEAR OLD CHASE_

Now, this is more of House's idea of a flashback. It's a medical school, one of the best and most expensive, and Chase is sitting in a lecture hall with a bunch of other wannabe doctors, and the professor is smiling.

"Guess who's top of the class?" He's calls, and everyone jeers names, when the teachers cuts off the drumroll "Robert!" He cries, jogging up the steps to hand Chase is work, he's smiling, voice a little lower "Knew you could do it, Rob, you are your fathers son." And he heads back down. Chase stares dumbly at his report, and the guy beside him shoves his shoulder happily

"Dude! That's awesome! That's your first full marks, right?"

Chase stares, a little awestruck, "Yeah," he whispers "It's my first."

House turns to the ghost, a little smugly, and _maybe_ there's a hint of pride to it "His first of many."

The ghost bites back a smile "I know," she whispers.

 

_26 YEAR OLD CHASE_

This Chase is familiar, he looks exactly, the same, and House is a little shocked when he sees himself in this flashback. And he remembers- this is the interview.

"Uh- D-Doctor H-House," Chase fumbles over his words in his haste to stand up and shake the mans hand "Can I just say it's an honour?"

House ignores him, and sits down, and the House experiencing the flashback almost swears. How could he not have seen Chase's potential right from the start?

"What's that accent?" The younger him asks "British?"

Chase flushes a little "I'm actually Australi-"

"Rowan Chase?" House whistles, looking through Chase's files "Well, that's enough for me. You're hired."

Both House's see the look of disappointment flicker across the young man's face. He almost whispers his question, "Did...my dad make a phone call?"

The interviewer leans across the table, interested "Do you think he did?"

Chase ponders it for a second, he hasn't heard from his dad in _years,_ but he doesn't doubt that his father has been keeping tabs on him, to make sure he doesn't disgrace his whole family. Chase stands, nodding "I've got the job," he whispers, and walks out. The interviewing House hums, turning back to his computer.

"He's an interesting one," he murmurs.

 

The next one doesn't feel so much like a flashback, as it does a fond memory. But it is a flashback.

Two months after the interview and House is watching- well, leering- at a drunk House and drunk Chase stumbling through House's apartment. The ghost of Christmas Past, rolls her eyes in exasperation, but House just grins, wolf whistling.

In the morning, Chase wakes up while he's being fucked in the ass. He cries out in shock, with no memory of the night before, and tries to throw House off him, but the older doctor just keeps thrusting, and all of Chase's protests are cut off by his own chokes of pleasure, and instead of shoving House's body off him, his fingers are clawing at his arms, pulling him closer, until he's shaking his release.

"I Just wanted to get in a quick round before you freaked out." House whispered.

Chase laughs breathlessly.

And that's how their relationship started.

 

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

"There you are," the ghost whispers, and House fully expects to be back in his bedroom, but he's not. He's in Chase's apartment, where Chase is snuggled in a blanket, half asleep on the sofa, fire roaring, and watching the Grinch. Wilson is beside him, eating cake.

"He didn't mean it, you know," Wilson offers, mouth full, and Chase half smiles "He's crazy about you,"

Chase wraps the blanket tighter "I know," he whispers, and Wilson pats his arm reassuringly

"Go to him tomorrow,"

Chase nods "I will." House feels an unholy surge of guilt. Chase has been _alone_ for so long in his life, and he doesn't want his little Aussie to be alone anymore. He orders the ghost to bring him back, and she does with a knowing smile, before she fades away. And House bashes on Chase's door. The Australian opens it, confused, and then more confused when he sees House. "What are you doing here?"

House grabs Chase's neck, and pulls him down for a searing kiss, that leaves the younger one weak kneed and breathless. House leans around Chase, and points to Wilson "Come on, Jimmy, you're driving us to my place."

Wilson blinks "...I'm coming?"

"Unless you mind hearing us fuck like bunnies in the next room?"

Wilson shrugs "I can handle it." And he's rushing out. House and Chase turn to follow, when House captures Chase's chin, looks him in the eyes, and whispers;

"I'm sorry."

Chase doesn't think he's ever loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? I poured my heart into this :)  
> x


End file.
